Powers Gone Wild
“Yeah but, it didn’t feel demonic… it’s hard to explain… it felt natural,” - Prue Plot “That was a really nice meal, thanks Paige,” said Henry, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Thanks, I do try my best,” said Paige, smiling as she cleared the plates. She put them on the side and looked at the kitchen, it was very unclean after Paige’s attempt of cooking – she waved her hand and the dishes began to clean themselves. “Did you just cast a spell non-verbally?” asked Henry, amazed. “Oh my, I guess I did!” replied an excited Paige. “What about personal gain?” questioned Henry, “After everything I’ve done, I think I deserve a clean kitchen,” replied Paige – as she took a seat, the plates smashed on the ground, “…Or not,” said Paige, exhaustively. -'Opening Credits'- Prue and Jack are walking down the street – “You know, when I went away, I thought I had seen everything; but nothing was as beautiful as your smile,” said Jack, cheekily. Prue gently slapped him on the arm as they turned into the dark parking lot, as Prue unlocked the car she was blasted backwards. As Jack ran to her he too was blasted away, as Prue stood up she waved her the hands at the ominous being stood in the shadows – as she did so nothing happened, just black sparks came from her hands. The being threw a Fire Ball at the two when Prue project herself and Jack away from the scene. They land smack bang on the middle of the coffee table, breaking it – Piper and Leo look in astonishment. “I… I can’t control my powers again!” shouted Prue angrily, still lying on the broken pieces of wood. “This is becoming a regular thing…” said Piper, rolling her eyes in annoyance. -'Commercial Break'- Piper walks in with a tray, placed on top are four cups of coffee, “Explain to us… what happened?” asked Leo. “Well, a demon attacked me and Jack whilst we were in town – I tried to send him away but… but the only thing that was… dark sparks,” Prue explained, very uncomfortable with what she was saying. “The past year has just been demons trying to affect your powers… I wonder why,” said Leo, slowly trailing off. “Yeah but, it didn’t feel demonic… it’s hard to explain… it felt natural,” said Prue, looking to the fire. Piper gives Prue a puzzled look and called out to thin air, “Phoebe! Paige! We need you!” Phoebe and Coop beam in looking concerned, followed by an orbing Paige who had the same emotion etched upon her face. “We have a probl—“Piper stops dead in sentence as she spins around to randomly look at Prue. Prue stares back, confused as to what Piper was doing – there was a horrible scream erupting down the stairs. “Wyatt!” screamed Leo running towards the stairs followed by everyone else… except Piper who just stood motionless. As they burst through the nursery Wyatt was floating in mid-air in his shield with what appeared to be a beam of bright yellow light going onto him –the source of the beam was coming from Melinda and Chris. “What is he doing?!” screamed Phoebe. Paige conjured a shield around Chris and Melinda breaking the beam – Wyatt lowers his shield and slowly floats to the ground eyes close. Leo kneels down next to Wyatt looking at him intently waiting for him to open his eyes. Nothing. As Leo puts his hand on Wyatt’s shoulder, Wyatt’s eyes snap open (blood red) and everything goes black. -'Commercial Break'- There is a whistling sound as the screen is pure white – as it begins to fade, the camera zooms out of Phoebe’s eyes; a premonition. “Go upstairs and get Wyatt,” she said, relatively calm to Paige. She turned around to look at Piper and Prue,” Let’s get to the Book and find out what is going on.” Paige walks into the nursery, she walks past the door way straight to Wyatt who was on the floor playing with some toys, as the camera pans around Paige’s shoulder a figure dressed in dark blue is standing over Paige – she notices the demons reflection through Wyatt’s eye; she turns around “Shelf!” she yells in hopes of attacking the demon, nothing but black sparks. She looks in confusion at her hands – the demon raises his head and Paige flies into the shelf that she was trying to orb. As the demon reaches out for Wyatt, the figure begins to slow down… Melinda. Paige lifts her head to see Melinda slowing down the demon with her hands, “Magic School!” she yells and all three (Wyatt, Chris and Melinda) orb away (her powers working again). As Melinda is orbed away the demon returns to normal pace, he stares at Paige, eyes red, he disappears. Phoebe, Piper and Prue run in. “You took your time!” shouted Paige, angry. She barges past the three – “Oh, Piper by the way – Melinda… she takes after you,” Paige orbs out. “What the hell does that mean?” asked Piper, concern on her face – Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates. “A demon,” she says “Attacked Paige and the children, reached out for Wyatt but was slowed down by Melinda,” carried on Phoebe, Piper surprised by this revelation. “Paige orbed them to Magic School, they’re safe,” finished Phoebe coming out of a Premonition. “You just had a premonition AND you were capable of explaining it to us at the same time?” asked Prue, brows raised. “And Paige was able to cast a spell non-verbally,” said a booming voice coming through the door, it was Henry. “Henry, when did you get here?” asked Piper. “Paige didn’t answer her phone so I was worried,” he said, trailing off as he looks at the mess of the room, Paige’s phone smashed from the attack. “Is she okay?” he asked. “Yeah, just a little annoyed at us three, she’ll come round soon enough,” said Phoebe, looking glum. “Do you think we are getting another power boost?” asked Prue. “Our powers normally develop separately, not together,” responded Piper. “Then what is going on?!” screamed Prue, angrily. “Mine and Paige’s powers keep turning on and off and I’m so confused because it doesn’t feel demonic!” “It has to be demonic Prue, don’t you think it is just a bit of a coincidence that our powers go all trippy at the same time a demon attacks,” said Phoebe, certainty in her voice. “Prue, we just have to vanquish this demon and everything should be okay,” said Leo, calmly. “I’m going to get Paige, she is just probably down in the kitchen,” Henry said, interrupting the conversation. “Let’s go to the Book, the demon who I saw in my premonition looked familiar,” said Phoebe. -'Commercial Break'- “Valikline,” said Phoebe. “Gains energy from…sibling rivalry,” Phoebe read. “Sibling rivalry? Seriously? Some demons are just pathetic,” said Piper, rolling her eyes. “It’s a little more than that…” Phoebe carried on, “Turns a powerful being against his/her siblings as to obtain their abilities and to…” Phoebe stopped. “What?” said Prue, eyebrow raised. “… and to kill their parents,” finished Phoebe. “The goal is to attack the family,” said Leo, shifting uncomfortably. A wave of anger flashes over Piper’s face – “That is such a SICK thing to do!” she screamed, the windows of the attic shattered. “Wow! Piper, what the heck?!” screamed Paige, walking into the attic with Henry. “We need to kill this demon ASAP, I have no clue what it is doing to our powers but we have to do something soon,” said Prue as they all walked over the broken glass. “We have to get the demon here somehow,” contemplated Phoebe as she walked down the stairs, everyone else behind her. “We could use the kids as…bait,” said Paige, worryingly. The cabinet at the end of the stairs exploded. “No,” said Piper, abruptly. “It might be the only way...” said Prue. “They’re right Piper, we need to do something, the kids will be safe,” said Leo, warmingly putting his arm around Piper. “I’ve got an idea!” said Paige, snapping alert. “I could glamour into Chris, that way I will be there ready to vanquish the demon!” said Paige, a huge smile across her face. “Wont the demon recognise the lack of emotional bond?” questioned Henry as they all got to the kitchen. “I’ll do it then,” said Piper; “I’ll glamour into Chris.” -'Commercial Break'- We see Wyatt playing in the middle of the nursery (like last time), Melinda sat in a walker by the window and Chris (who is actually Piper) staring around the room. After a few moments, the demon shimmers in. Chris (Piper) looks at the demon as it approaches Wyatt, hands out. She waves her hands… sparks. The demon notices and snaps his fingers; Piper turns back into her original form panic stricken. The demon conjures a Fire ball and throws it at Piper, it slows down; Piper looks over at Melinda who has her hands high up in the air. Piper looks back at the Fire ball and dodges it as it begins to return to normal pace. Wyatt stands up, “Back off!” he yells and fire shoots from his eyes – the demon stares in astonishment as he catches alight… but he isn’t going away. Prue, Phoebe and Paige run in and stand next to Piper, they see the demon just...burning. “What is going on?” asked Phoebe. “Look! It’s Melinda!” said Prue, pointing at the chubby little girl in the walker next to Wyatt. “She’s slowing down the vanquish… that takes A LOT of power!” said Paige smiling at the power her niece is wielding. The demon finally disappears, Melinda looks at the four sisters and smiles – Piper looks uncomfortable. “Is that it?” asks Prue; “Are our powers okay now?” she asked. “Teddy Bear!” calls Paige, the teddy bear orbs into her arms. “They seem to be,” confirmed Paige, smiling. “Thank god! Okay, I’m going out for dinner with Jack do you guys want to come along? We can… quad date,” Prue laughed. The scene changes to the four sisters eating at a restaurant with their spouses – we just see all eight of them eat, then; one by one sparks fly out of all four sisters. The same sparks. The sparks went unnoticed. It wasn’t over, not yet. Trivia * This episode is the beginning of a new problem in the sister's lives which will carry on till the finale. Category:Episodes